Passions
by Sidthe
Summary: Billy and I have always been...passionate I guess would be the word you would use. Passionate in hate, love on the very rare occasion...Technically BillyOC Prequel to Fallen
1. Passions

Chapter:Passionate

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Death Sentence I do however own Lex!

(A/N: Told you it'd be out soon!)

* * *

Billy and I have always been...passionate I guess would be the word you would use. Passionate in hate, love on the very rare occasion but the love always turned to hate mostly when he reminded me I was his property and would never get away from it.

Lex screamed she was slammed to the ground a heavy body landing on top of her. She reached back hooking her fingers and scraping her nails down the mans face he screamed scrambling away from her another man just replaced him. Lex screamed partly in hopes someone would hear and come to her aid...or at least call the cops. Unlikely in this neighborhood more illegal than legal going-ons it was doubtful her screams would draw cop attention. Which would be why Lex was so surprised when the weight was suddenly lifted off rolling onto her back she scrambled back in a awkward crab walk as she cradled her wrist to her stomach. Six men had the two who had attacked Lex on the ground a bald man one of the six pulled a gun from his waistband the other five backed up. Lex stifled a scream in her fist as he pulled the trigger and blood cascaded from both mens foreheads. She stiffened as he turned his attention to her she stood slowly carefully no sudden movements or hands dipping out of sight.

"You got two options little girl." Lex swallowed and looked between the bald man who had saved her life and his boys behind him.

"And those are?" Lex asked warily she was so stupid she knew this city wasn't even close to safe and she'd still walked alone at night through a deserted part of the city. She was grateful but she wasn't naive she knew she wasn't getting out of here with just saying a quick thank you have a nice night.

"You can become my girl," He paused to light a cigarette taking a couple hits before continuing. "Or you can become everybody's girl." Lex shuddered at the jeers and comments suddenly directed her way, option number two was already out the window.

"Your girl." Lex said he smirked striding forward grabbing her arm tight, not tight enough to hurt but just tight enough to leave the implication of all that he could do to her.

"Let's go get your ink." He said Lex nodded she no longer had a say. She was a gang bangers girl now, she had two options do what he said and live a little longer or disobey and try to run and get shot in the back.

Lex grit her teeth and tried to ignore both the pain from the needle pricking her skin as she was tattooed and the burn of Billy's stare as he watched her be tattooed. Modesty wasn't even on the table anymore here she was under the gaze of two men she'd never met before in her life getting tattooed no shirt on her chest, arms and back she prefered the back part way more than the chest. At least than she'd been able to hide her chest from Billy's gaze which hadn't left her since they'd started.

"You know I do have a face and eyes asshole." She snapped Billy's gaze quickly turned to a glare on the face she had mentioned.

"Don't try you're luck little girl." Billy sneered Lex grit her teeth as the tattoo artist who Lex had never gotten the name to started on her right breast.

Lex moved carefully as Billy and the tattoo artist hauled her up and out of the tattoo chair, the artist covered her tattoos with some cold clear gel and gauze bandages. Billy handed her her shirt back she pulled it on carefully trying to cause as little pain to herself as possible.

"So do I get the privelage of running around in the same clothes or do we get to go get mine?" Lex sneered at Billy he rolled his eyes twisting the key in the ignition.

"Fine we'll go get your clothes."

"Thank you." Lex snapped Blilly sneered at her and glared.

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Passionate

Chapter: Passionate

Disclaimer I own nothing obviously!

* * *

:Three Months Later:

Lex rolled her eyes glaring at the man who had approached the table Billy threw his arm over the back of Lex's chair glaring at him as well.

"What can I do for you Mason?" Billy asked voice even, deadly even Lex noticed from the tense looks on the rest of the boys faces.

"I wanted to offer my sister to you." Mason said pulling a tiny girl out from behind him, someone had painted her face like a whore to be honest. She didn't look older than 14 Lex noticed. Billy stood slowly picking up a bottle of Jack he took a pull as he strolled towards Mason and his way underage sister. Mason grinned when Billy offered him the bottle of Jack Billy took the girl's hand pulling her away from Mason. Lex stood rage filling her body Billy shoved the girl towards Lex grabbing the bottle of Jack from Mason as he pulled it from his lips and slammed the bottom of the bottle into Mason's nose. He pulled the bottle back knocking Mason on his ass. Lex grabbed the girl forcing her head against her shoulder not allowing the girl to see. She watched in what was truly morbid fascination as Billy caved Mason's head in with the bottle of Jack. When he was satisfied and Bodie was pulling him away he turned and looked at Lex eyes questioning her.

"Get them the hell out of here." Dog and Spink were at Lex's side she nodded making sure the girl didn't see anything as the two bad ass gang bangers lead them out like they were some kinda precious cargo.

"Billy do that often?" Lex asked looking between Dog and Spink they looked first at her than at each other before shaking their heads.

"Then again it's not often Billy get's offered little girls." Dog retorted, Lex bit back a retort that she had been little more than a little girl but she knew that was a lie she had been 18 fully capable of getting out if it truly came down to it. Other than the gang bangers out for her head that would follow. That she would be screwed on.

~*~3 Weeks Later~*~

Lex growled stumbling over an empty beer bottle on her way to the door. This is what happened when the party stayed at home rather than the Four Roses she actually had to clean it up. And that damned knocking was so not helping her hangover.

"Lex Anderson?" Lex glared blearily at the black woman at the door, she'd be pretty if her face wasn't so pinched and haggard from stress.

"Who the fuck are you and why should I give a damn?" Lex said glowering at her.

"Detective Wallace, I need to ask you a couple questions about your 'boyfriend'." Lex frowned at the way she said boyfriend, full of disdain and hate.

"And what's your problem with my boyfriend Detective." Lex retorted folding her arms over her chest she didn't however open the door any further.

"Oh don't try and play dumb no matter how good your really are," Wallace smirked when she finished saying that, Lex scowled this bitch did not just call her dumb! "You know my problem with Darley."

"Actually no, no I don't so get to the point I want to go back to sleep. I need my beauty rest." Lex replied with a smirk Wallace scowled this time sending Lex a downright evil look.

"Let's get one thing straight I will take Darley down if it is the last damn thing I do," Lex rolled her eyes but didn't respond Wallace continued. "I know he's a drug dealer I know that you know and I will take you down with Darley if you get in my way."

"Let's get another thing straight I don't take well to being threatened Detective. And I'd love to see you try and take me down I got nothing on my record I'm clean."

"Yah as clean as the bastard Drug Dealer you're sleeping with."

"I think you should leave detective."

"You'll look good in orange." Lex scowled and slammed the door sliding the dead bolt into place head pounding in agony.

"Who pissed you off darlin'?" Bodie asked in a teasing voice as he walked into the apartment Lex glared at him throwing another beer bottle particularly hard into the trash bag.

"Fuckin' bitch detective was here asking questions bitch threatened me with jail time if I didn't help her take Billy down or if I got in her way of doing it." Lex sneered Bodie's eyes widened in panic, panic which surprised. "What you think I sold you guys out to that bitch?" Bodie didn't respond changing to glaring at her. "Fuck you Bodie I may hate Billy but I'm not about to sell him out to some bitch cop with an attitude problem!"

"You didn't say anything?" Bodie asked carefully no longer glaring.

"No I didn't fuckin' say anything do you think I'd still be here if I had? I may be blond but I'm not that dumb." Lex retorted tying the now full trash bag. "Now will you help me out here and haul these to the garbage?"

"You got it Darlin'." Bodie walked over to take the bag from her pick up the other two Lex held the door open for him. She shook her head when he left.

"Fuckin' bi-polar gangsters."

"Yo Billy man we got a problem." Bodie said as he entered the office, Billy looked at him.

"And what's the problem Bodie."

"Cops are sniffing around Lex some bitch detective told her that if she got in her way of taking u down she was gonna put Lex in jail while she was at it."

"And what'd Lex fuckin' say." Billy growled eyes hard, Bodie winced in sympathy for Lex, the girl wasn't half bad when she wasn't pissed off.

"Didn't say a word told the detective to get lost."

"Good girl." Billy said with a smirk.

* * *

Leave me a review!


End file.
